


Telling the Sheriff

by lplans_xo



Series: Pack Feels [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, M/M, OOC Derek?, angsty shit, umm idk what this is tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:10:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lplans_xo/pseuds/lplans_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Stiles wants to do is let his dad know whats going on. He doesn't want to loose him too. But will Derek's stubbornness force Stiles to leave the pack? Or will Derek give in to his mates wishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Telling the Sheriff

**Author's Note:**

> In the "Pack Feels" series. Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think! If it's utter shit, I apologise in advance. No beta!

Stiles Stilinksi was a very stubborn boy. He had been through hell and back, what with the whole ‘my best friend got turned into a werewolf and dragged me into it and now I’m the alphas mate’. Not that being Derek’s mate was bad, in fact it was quite fun. Nothing had really changed. Except for the fact that he now spent more time at the newly rebuilt Hale house than his own or the fact that he was now playing “mom” for six people his own age. But Stiles was happy, most of the time. Other times he was regretting ever getting mixed into the werewolf business. He didn’t like having to drag his dad into it either. But the Sheriff had been getting nosier about why he was never home and constantly hanging out with people that he had never spoken to before. The fight to tell his dad had been going on for a while, mostly between Derek and Stiles.

The pups tried to help Stiles and get Derek to sway on his decision but stayed out of it after the one time Scott spoke up to say “Well if my mom knows, why can’t Stiles’ dad know? He’d be cool with it. He deserves to know too Derek.” That comment got him tossed into a wall and had Derek out sulking in the woods for hours. No one else made any comment about the situation for a couple weeks after that. But Stiles was persistent. His dad deserved to know. He couldn’t keep lying to him. His mom was already gone and he wouldn’t lose his dad too. They were used to only having each other, but now that Stiles had the pack he was busier than ever trying to keep everything together. He was slipping away from his dad and he could feel it. He didn’t want that though. He’d give up anything for his dad. Even the pack. Even Derek. The Sheriff only had him and Stiles was going to make damn sure that he didn’t lose him anytime soon.  
~~~~~~~  
Most days Stiles was at the Hale house but as he got angrier at Derek he had taken to spending more time at home. With him not there to cook, his dad had started getting take-away again. That was a big no-no because of his heart, and he knew that! That old man just liked to make things hard for Stiles. It was a little after four and he was cooking dinner. He had decided to stay away from the pack outside of school for a little while. He knew they could smell the frustration and sadness on him and he didn’t want his pups to go through that. It wasn’t fair to them either. 

Cooking dinner occupied his mind and the time passed quicker than he thought because before he knew it the lock was jingling and his dad was stepping through the threshold to the house. “Hey dad!” called Stiles. His dad walked into the kitchen sniffing with one eye brow raised. “You’re cooking dinner? You haven’t cooked in a while.” his dad said as he sat down at the table. Stiles grinned sheepishly and looked down scratching his head. “Uh yeah, I know I haven’t been home much but I will be this week. And yes I’m cooking. I’ve seen the shi- I mean crap that you’ve been eating. You know you’re not supposed to eat take-away! The doctor said you need to cut down on the salt and fatty sh- crap.” He glared at his dad. 

His dad returned the sheepish smile “You know I can’t cook well. I get home late Stiles. And with you being out I just got the easiest available. So don’t try and scold me here. Last time I checked I was the parent here.” With the angriest glare he could manage he shot back at his dad “Yeah Dad and last time I checked I was trying to keep your heart from stopping”. With that Stiles dropped the fork he was using to mix the salad and walked up the stairs to his room. 

It was later on in the night when he got a text from Derek asking where he was. Stiles sighed, closed his phone and put it on his night stand. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone, not even his mate. He closed his eyes and tried to stuff the panic attack that was coming back into his chest. His dad was fine, he wasn’t gonna die, he’ll be around for a long time. His dad was fine. He kept repeating that mantra in his head until he heard a knock on his window. Swinging his legs over the side he got up to unlock the window. He was surprised when he saw not one, but two of his pups. Scott and Jackson sat on his roof, waiting for him to step back and let them in. Stiles sighed and walked back to his bed where he flung himself back on and waited until the other two snuggled up to him. 

Scott spoke first saying “Your dad called me. Said you two had a fight and that you went up to your room without eating. He didn’t say what it was about but I figured it was about his health, yeah?” Stiles just grunted. Jackson spoke next “Why’d you ignore Derek’s text? And how come you’re not over there. Normally we can’t get you two away from each other. I mean I know I’m a dick but even I can tell something’s up ma.” Stiles and Scott both gave a chuckle at that. Jackson had never called him mom, unless he was whining or he knew something was wrong. “I was planning on having an early night and just sleeping. But then you two showed up. I don’t wanna deal with anyone tonight. Not even Derek.” He closed his eyes and exhaled. His two pups could tell there was something going on between their pack parents but decided to leave it alone. They looked at each other from their positions on Stiles’ bed and nodded. They got up and left with only a snuggle to Stiles’ neck as their goodbye.  
As they started their walk home to the Hale house they both knew they would be talking to Derek soon. He was the only one who could make their pack mom feel better. And they both knew he wasn’t going to like what they had to say.

%%%%%

The silence between Jackson and Scott was never ending as the trudged through the woods back towards the Hale house. Scott broke the silence first per usual “You think we should tell Derek what’s going on with Stiles? Or should we just leave it.” Jackson turned toward Scott without missing a step. “He’ll figure it out eventually. And he’ll smell Ma on us anyway. I say we let him figure out what he did by himself. The prick needs to figure out how to actually use his emotions, and not just his sex driven ones. I actually like not hearing them get down and dirty every night. Makes Ly-“ 

Scott cut him off by slapping his hand over his mouth “Oh no you don’t. I do not want about to hear about your sex life with Lydia. She’s like my sister!” Jackson gave him a wolfish grin. “Yeah well just cause you’re not getting any doesn’t mean I can’t.” Scott shot him a death look. “I happen to remember getting some a couple weeks ago. But I’m sure you don’t know anything about that, right.” Jackson yanked him back, his claws digging into Scotts arm. “You said we weren’t going to talk about it. You promised that we were going to forget all about it.” Scott smirked and started walking away. “Don’t know what you’re talking about Jackson, I was talking about getting a little action from Allison behind the bleachers on the lacrosse field. But nice to know you still remember.” Scott turned around with a smirk covering his whole face. “Was I that good? I mean, I guess I was.” With a small chuckle and a final smirk Scott turned around and continued walking through the woods as Jackson stood frozen in his spot until Scott faded into the trees. 

~~~~~~~  
Derek was annoyed. Actually he was annoyed and pissed off. Stiles wasn’t answering his phone. He had sent over ten text messages and left two voice messages. He was pacing back and forth in his room debating what to do when he heard the front door open and Scott trotted in followed by Jackson a little while later. He paid no attention to their bickering until he heard his mates name and he started to ease drop on the boys. “Should we go up and let him know where Mom is?” That was Scott. What did he mean? Stiles wasn’t coming over tonight? They hadn’t been apart at night in the short time that they had been together. Stiles never gave up the opportunity to cuddle in bed at night with Derek before getting up and making everyone breakfast before going to school. 

Derek cleared his thoughts and turned back to the conversation “He’s probably already figured out that Ma isn’t coming over tonight. It’s already eleven. He’s probably listening to us right now anyway. So if you want to go talk to him and get the shit beaten out of you, be my guest. But don’t come crying to me.” Well at least his pups knew him well enough to know not to confront him. He refocused his hearing to catch the end of the conversation to see if they were saying anything else about his mate but all he got was Jackson hissing “Stop bringing it up Scott. It didn’t mean anything. It was near the time of the full moon and it was one time. Just forget about it. It’s never going to happen again. Got it?” “I’m not an idiot Jackson, in case you’ve forgotten I’m still a werewolf and I can smell the lust on you so I call bullshit. But you can keep telling yourself whatever you want so you can sleep at night. So just go crawl in bed with Lydia. Have a nice night.” And with that Derek heard the door slam shut and Jackson’s quiet curse as he bounded up the stairs to his own room. 

Derek closed his eyes and sat back on his bed. So something had obviously gone down between Jackson and Scott and something was happening with Stiles. He knew that he’d have to find out what had happened with the oldest of his pups but right now his only concern was his mate. He missed him, not like he’d ever admit it out loud, to anyone but Stiles. He let out the breath that he had been holding. He knew what was wrong with Stiles. He was mad about Derek refusing to let him tell his dad what was going on. Derek sat up and reached for his phone that was on the dresser. He didn’t know what to say but he figured sending another text would piss Stiles off less than if he showed up and demanded entrance. His fingers hovered over the keypad before typing out his last message of the night. 

From Derek:  
We can talk about it. I miss you. Just come home Stiles. I’ll be waiting when you’re ready.  
I love you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read! Leave kudos or a comment if your heart so desires.


End file.
